


A Picture is worth 1,000 Words

by LizzieBanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBanner/pseuds/LizzieBanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sends the team snapchats that are well...Tony. The team gets him back for it.<br/>I'm really bad at summaries, Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture is worth 1,000 Words

A Picture is Worth 1,000 words

Tony didn't remember how they had got this way but he loved it. He didn't even regret the stupid snapchats that he sent to the team. He was just glad that this is how it all played out, with Loki on one side of him, Steve on the other, and Bruce laying across them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“TONY! REALLY!” screamed Bruce, while looking at his phone.

“Did he send you another inappropriate snapchat?” Steve asked looking up from the book he was reading.

“Yes, but this one was the worst.” Bruce said with a grimace.

“Was it worst than his parts? Worst than him and Loki in bed?”

“The one with them in bed they were covered.”

“So what was this one?” Steve inquired.

“Tony on his knees.” Clint answered walking into the room and heading for the alcohol cabinet. 

“Hello Barton, so Tony sent it to you as well?”

“Yeah Cap, he sent it to me too. Banner we got to do something about this.” Clint responded while pouring a shot of vodka and throwing it back.

“Why are you saying that to me? You think I can control him?”

“Well you’re his Science Bro, if he doesn’t listen to you then we’re all screwed.” Clint replied.

“You know it is true Bruce, if Stark won’t listen to you we are all done for.” Natasha said joining the others in the room.

“Alright, alright” Bruce sighs, “I have an idea it’s… a little extreme but…”

“Whatever you suggest Bruce I am in.” Clint said with a wink.

“I’m game.” Natasha replied with a grin.

“I’m in.” Steve threw in.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony looked at his phone he had a snapchat from each member of the team.

“Well that’s interesting.” Tony said out loud.

“What’s interesting?” Loki said looking over Tony’s shoulder.

“The team responded to my snapchats instead of ignoring them.”

“Hmm. Open them so we can see what they are.” Loki replied.

Tony opened the one towards the bottom, which was Steve’s; it was a picture of the living room with a bunch of pillows and blankets, and what looked like lube bottles on the floor. All the caption said was “Hey Tony”.

Tony quickly opened the next one, which was from Clint, and that had Steve, Bruce and Natasha sitting together on the floor in the middle of all those pillows and blankets, with the bottles in the middle. This time the captions said “So we were thinking about doing something…”

The next snap was from Natasha, and it had Bruce sitting in Steve’s lap with his back to Steve’s chest. Clint was in front of them making out with Bruce, and Steve was biting Bruce’s neck. The caption on this one was “And we thought maybe…”

The last snap was from Bruce’s phone, and it was of Bruce and Steve kissing, the caption was “Do you want to join us?”  

Tony and Loki were up and out of the room faster than you can imagine, and heading for the elevator. When they got down to the living room Tony stopped and Loki crashed into him causing them to fall to the floor. The room exploded into laughter. Tony looked up and everyone was still laughing sitting around on the floor. “Why are all of you dressed?” Tony blurted out.

“Did you really think we were going to have an orgy?” Natasha asked.

“Yes!” Tony squeaked.

“Tony, as fun as that sounds Clint and Nat wouldn’t share.” Bruce said from he’s seat in front of the couch.

“But Clint was kissing you!” Tony said.

“Only because Nat was right there, and it was posed Tony, They got that picture and moved away from each other.” Steve said sitting on the one end of the couch.

“Seriously Tony, we have a problem sharing. Bruce and Steve on the other hand…” Clint said, fading off with a smile.

“Bruce and Steve what?” Tony asked.

“Well… let’s just say they had a good time with what we were doing.” Nat said, and with that comment Nat left the room dragging Clint with her.

“What!!!??”Tony screeched. From behind Tony, Loki chuckled and said, “Well that to be expected.”

From the floor Bruce looked up, his face was pink with a blush, and said “I didn’t mind it, it was nice, and I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Steve looked a little shocked but recovered and leaned down and kissed Bruce’s check. Steve whispered, “Maybe when Tony leaves.”

“Nope, not leaving! Now that I’m down here I want a show!” Tony said with a huff, sitting down in the middle of the couch.

“Well I hope you mean a TV show.” Steve replied with a smile.

Loki laughed as he joined the others on the couch.

“No, I meant you and Brucey making out.”

“Not gonna happen Tony.” Bruce replied.

“Fine!” Tony signed, “But it would be fun to watch.”

Loki just chuckled; Steve grabbed the remote and turned on some random documentary. Somewhere in the middle of the film Bruce got up and crawled into Steve’s lap and put his legs over Tony and Loki. They all stayed contently on the couch laughing and watching shows till They all fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!  
> Not edited, all mistakes are on me.


End file.
